


Yellow Ribbon on the Collar

by Perditus



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, post episode 36, weird AU ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perditus/pseuds/Perditus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes him four seconds to realize what he’s done and a lifetime to understand what it meant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow Ribbon on the Collar

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: Meanwhile, the sobbing mess in the corner
> 
> Anyway, a yellow ribbon on a dog’s collar means approach with caution as the dog might not be friendly, might be overly excited, have anxiety issues, etc.
> 
> Disclaimer: Yeah, episode 36 wouldn’t have happened if I owned it.

* * *

  
_One._  
  
 _Two._  
  
 _Three._  
  
 _Four._  
  
He is free.

* * *

  
His face was hidden in the shadows.

  
“I told you I would take care of it.” The words sound empty to him, somehow. Ringing on deaf ears. Redyue seems pleased, for reasons beyond him, and her smile is wicked.  
  
  
 _How do you feel_ , it seems to ask.

  
_Isn’t it wonderful?_   
  
_Watching a toy break—_   
  
_their cries of anguish_   
  
_I’m glad I saved you._   
  
_Aren’t you happy?_   
  
_Smile, won’t you?_   


* * *

  
One.

  
You are every mistake I’ve ever made.

* * *

  
Ryouma seems a bit disappointed, if his disdained face is anything to go by. “I didn’t figure you’d ever go through with it,” He hums, as though Takatora’s death was just another failed experiment. It’s a disgusting display to watch, but probably no more so than his own. “Was he that easy to defeat?”  
  
His glare is empty, though that simply makes Ryouma chuckle more. “There’s a reason I claimed the name Duke.” The scientist’s hands weave through the air. “I have no interest in working with you, though.”  
  
He turns on his heel to leave. There is no more reason to stay and listen, then.  
  
“Perhaps,” Ryouma calls after him, ever elusive. “You should reevaluate what’s within your right to take.”  


* * *

  
Two.

  
Why did you only ever learn from the dark parts of me?

* * *

  
It doesn’t take him long to notice something is very wrong with the Genesis Driver. It sustained more damage than he would ever understand to fix. Transforming becomes strangely painful, like a raw burn on exposed skin that won’t heal.  
  
He can deal with the pain. It becomes a familiar companion.  
  
Hairline fractures spread throughout the driver like the vines of Helheim.  


* * *

  
Three.

  
You could have shone brighter than I ever could!

* * *

  
His precarious foothold was never really a foothold at all. It was a noose around his neck while he waited for the inevitable shockwave. He didn’t feel guilty. He didn’t feel remorse, but he was still hoping to take a wrong step and tumble deep, deep into the abyss.  
  
Everyone around him was sorry. Everyone around him was crying, except him. Only everything is putting up a fierce fight around him and suddenly protecting one life becomes too hard, much less half of humanity.  
  
Everyone dies and it doesn’t even matter.  


* * *

  
Four.

  
Is this…what you wanted?

* * *

  
Mai’s lips are parted.  
  
She’s always been so, so pretty.  
  
“I’m not going to give up on a friend.”  
  
Does he even qualify? He must have said it out loud, because her expression is far more wounded than silence ever warranted.  
  
“Come home, please.”  
  
He doesn’t have a home.  
  
“Please…”  
  
He’s never denied her anything. Until now. Her tears run clear and pure. Helheim hasn’t claimed her yet. There’s still time.  
  
He still has time.

* * *

  
It took him four seconds to realize what he’s done and a lifetime to understand what it meant.

  
He’s not satisfied with his answer. He is, however, satisfied by the flames surrounding him.

  
Takatora was never the final sacrifice.

  
He is.


End file.
